The miniaturization of portable consumer electronic devices is being revolutionalized by the dramatic miniaturization of electrical components, and the improved efficiencies of these electrical components. Exemplary miniaturized portable consumer electronics include power converter devices, transmitters, amplifiers, cell phones, PDA's, MP3 players, just to name a few, are made possible by improvements in technology.
While the miniaturization of components facilitates the overall reduction in device package size, a significant amount of heat is still generated by these components. It is increasingly difficult to effectively cool some of these smaller device packages as the heat generated per unit area is increasing. Power converter products, amplifiers, and communication devices, just to name a few, benefit significantly through the use of efficient cooling packages.